Peko Pekoyama/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko's design in ''Danganronpa 2. Concept Art Sparkling Justice.png|Peko with the masks of Sparkling Justice. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Peko's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Peko Pekoyama's official design DR3.png|Peko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Pekoyama.png|Peko's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Hanamura, Pekoyama.png|Peko and Teruteru's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Peko beta.png|Peko's beta design. Peko beta (2).jpg|Peko's beta design (2). Early Pekoyama.png|Peko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Peko Pekoyama's beta design DR3.png|Peko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Pekoyama.gif|Peko's introduction. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Peko, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Mikan Tsumiki, and Teruteru Hanamura in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, and Teruteru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Peko looked at her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome and her classmates. Class 77th.jpg|Peko gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Peko and Mikan Tsumiki under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Peko's regret.png|Peko punches the wall in anger and regret, having failed to protect Natsumi. Episode 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Peko and Fuyuhiko still pondering about Natsumi's death. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Peko and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Peko attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Peko telling Chisa that Chiaki did a lot of work to hold her welcome back party. Episode 06 Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki Mioda questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Peko and her classmates watch as Gundam Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Mukuro Peko blade.png|Mukuro Ikusaba destroys Peko's shinai, revealing her katana underneath. Peko fights Mukuro.png|Peko fights Mukuro. Episode 09 Fuyuhiko Peko moment.jpeg|Fuyuhiko holds Peko as she tries to warn him. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Peko mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Peko and her classmates crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Peko and her classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Peko states that she will never "kill" anyone again. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Fuyuhiko Peko despair.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko stand back to back after slaughtering government officials. Ending Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Peko as a member of Ultimate Despair and the tool of Fuyuhiko. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. Peko vs Munakata .jpeg|Peko's sword clashed with Kyosuke Munakata's. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Peko Bushes.png|Peko hides in the bushes ready to protect Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu at a moment's notice. Peko Nagito PhoneIcon.png|Peko warns Nagito Komaeda about The World Destroyer. Peko Defend.png|Peko gets ready to battle The World Destroyer. Renewal Nagito.png|Peko and the Remnants of Despair awaken from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Peko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Peko and her classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Peko smiling as Hajime extends his hand to Nagito. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Peko defeats a solider.png|Peko defeats a brainwashed Future Foundation solider with her shinai. Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Peko and her classmates stand behind Hajime Fuyihiko Peko invite Ryota to join them.PNG|Peko inviting Ryota to join her classmates. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Peko and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Peko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Fuyuhiko Peko party.PNG|Peko smiling at Ibuki's antics. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Peko opening.jpg|Peko in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Pekoyama.jpg|Peko introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Peko at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 Coconut beach party 2.jpg|Peko helps Ibuki, Kazuichi Soda, Teruteru, and Hajime Hinata at Special events, "Coconut Party". All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 68.png|Peko in her bathing suit. Pekoyama's Sore wa chigau yo.png|"I'VE SEEN THROUGH IT!" Event 76.png|Peko escaping from the window. Event 77 (1).png|Peko with her bamboo sword. Event 77 (2).png|Peko revealed herself as the "Sparkling Justice." Event 78.png|Peko removes her Sparkling Justice mask as the others discover that she was just acting. Event 79.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's (fake) reaction on what Peko did to Mahiru Koizumi. Event 80.png|Fuyuhiko's (real) reaction on what Peko did to Mahiru. Event 81.png|Fuyuhiko's relationship with Peko revealed. Pekodeath.png|Peko shielding Fuyuhiko before she is stabbed to death during her execution Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Trial 2 Act 1.png|Trial 2 Act. 1. Trial 2 Act 2.png|Trial 2 Act. 2. Trial 2 Act 3.png|Trial 2 Act. 3. Trial 2 Act 4.png|Trial 2 Act. 4. Trial 2 Act 5.png|Trial 2 Act. 5. Trial 2 Act 5 (2).png|Trial 2 Act. 5. (2) Trial 2 Act 6.png|Trial 2 Act. 6. Trial 2 Act 6 (2).png|Trial 2 Act. 6. (2) Trial 2 Act 6 (3).png|Trial 2 Act. 6. (3) Peko culpit.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. Peko culpit (2).png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. (2) Comic 21.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. (3) Special Pekoyama report card.png|Peko's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do8_1280.png|Peko's underwear. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Peko in manga.jpg|Peko saying that Hajime's feeling better already. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Peko about to fight with Akane and Nidai.png|Peko about to attack Akane and Nekomaru, if it is needed. No no way really Hinata.png|Peko's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Peko angry with Monokuma for the death of Usami. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Peko and Mikan watching Kazuichi breakdown. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Peko's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Peko stabbed.JPG|Peko is stabbed while protecting Fuyuhiko Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Peko as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Pekostage.jpg|Peko's (Yū Hamagashira) Full Outfit in the play. Stagepeko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Peko and Fuyuhiko. Ibukipeko.jpg|Peko and Ibuki. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Peko Pekoyama.jpg|Hamagashira as Peko. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Peko with Genocide Jack. '(More Info Needed)' Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Pekoyama Reload Art.png|Official art of Peko from the ''Danganronpa Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Ishimaru and Pekoyama.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair's Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Peko and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Pekoyama Site.png|Peko on the official ''Danganronpa 2 site. ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Peko Pekoyama on the official site.png|Peko on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NISA_Pekoyama.png|Peko on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy PekoPekoPekoPekoyamaDangan3.png|Peko's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. |-| References es:Galería:Peko Pekoyama ru: Галерея:Пеко Пекояма